The forgotten memories of Mar
by x.Chrysanthemum.x
Summary: Damas kept a journal from the time he was crowned king till his death... R&R please
1. Part I

The forgotten memories of Mar…

An extended one shot of Jak's mother and father before the event of any of the J&D adventures.

This is told in Damas POV and this is him writing in his journal from the time he was first crowned king to up to the time he dies.

A/N: so I'm real sure on the dates considering the time rift and lack of seasons in the game, so I just invented some. oh and it will be in two parts. chapter one being all of part one and chapter two being part two

**January 15:**

I left my childhood behind on this very day. With the sun high in the sky and the ever vigilant statue of Mar watching over me I swore this very oath: "With the blood line of Mar and the heart of a hero will I always relinquish the dark and fight for the light. I will protect the people, my people, from any evil. I will fight violently for justice, peace, and happiness. I will rein Haven city with a iron yet gentle fist. This I do solemnly swear.

The crowd cheered from down below as Vegar pulled out the silvery crown and placed it on my head. Vegar was my same age and my best friend. He my soon to be advisor if any one bared witness to this day I'm sure he would be most proud. Veger stepped back and blended in with the crowd of the palace's officials. Next I knew dad was standing over me. He smiled happily.

"Damas, you're the most talented boy I know. Not because you are my son, but you excel in politics, combat, even a whiz at handling eco. You will be a better king than I"

Even as I write it down in this journal I still cannot believe my father would say that to me. I knew that I had to try hard. Not only for Haven city, but for father. May the precursors help me.

I stood at the edge of the palace and sucked Haven's beauty. The city was bathed in a golden light from the sun and the marble white building were shinning every so beautifully. The trees were covered in frost, but in the summer fruit was so plentiful it fell into the streets. The people were warm and always cheerful. Usually on a boy's sixteenth birthday they get a zoomer, but on mine I get an entire city. As a gift Veger gave me this journal to write down momentous occasions such as this. Haha. Veger is such a pale boy, always living in my shadow too. Without meaning too, I out shine him at school. I hope him being my advisor will even out the score. After all he is my most loyal friend.

**February 28**

In the last few weeks I already uncovered the hard work behind being king. They're always papers to sign or laws to look over. From dawn to dusk on my feet, working non stop. But I can hardly complain, I loved Haven. The work made me feel like I was the real winner. Climbing up a tree to save someone's muse, milking Yakcow for a disabled farmer, or even defending a group of smaller children from the left over lurkers from the Old World. Being King I loved.

But I would trade it all to be prince again.

Father passed away recently. Veger tells me he died of natural causes although it's odd since he was only forty. I guess I am sad, but I have to push to the future.

**March 13,**

I'm starting to grow tired. Veger and I had our first fight ever. He didn't agree on a law I passed and he lost it. I wanted to give extra rations to the slums, after all they needed it most. Veger on the other hand wanted to give the extra food to the military since he wanted to plan on some sort of government stranger. Didn't Veger understand something like that would cause a tyrant to be born? I was all to accustom to peace. Veger stormed out and hasn't returned. I hope we are still friends.

**May 1st**.

I have a council now. There are six of us including Vegar and I. We sit in a room locked up and plan laws. That's it. I don't go out and mingle with the citizens anymore because Veger and the council advised against it. It seems that everything I want to do is being vetoed. Would father be pleased with this new government? I thought that me making all the rules would upset the balance of Haven, so I let Veger appoint members who best represented the Haven community.

Good idea right?

So why I feel so grave inside?

**December 20th of the next year.**

I haven't written in a while and the reason for that I'm heavy with stress. Lately it seems like I'm not even a king. So many laws and regulations that my people are growing as wary as I. Veger was high and mighty. It seemed like none of the laws the council made affected him. I wondered if he was planning something big. But then again he was Veger. The very same veger I used to climb trees with. My childhood friend.

**December 25th.**

Things couldn't get any worst. For the first time in history we had to fire up the city's security. A crazed metal dog like creature entered the city. It was a fierce battle, but I left with only minor bruises and cuts. I showed Veger the yellow shinny skull of the creature. He sighed and told me that he doubts the city has seen the last of these damn things.

These metal heads.

Bring it on. I will kill thousands before I forsake my city.

**January 15th.**

Seems like my birthday gifts get better and better every year. I was making my rounds trying to guard the city from any sign of metal head invasion when I saw _her_.

Aurora was her name and as beautiful as her name implies.

She has the strangest yellow hair, it was green at the tips. She was tall and had a very sturdy looking body…well her body looked very well in all the right places. I knew from the moment her piercing blue eyes locked with mine I had to have her.

We talked but one time, but it was a conversation of a lifetime. Oh how she could make me smile and the spunk she had. She followed me on my walk around the city all day. Her father was a waste Lander. I had to admit when Veger thought the idea of having people scavenge for artifacts seemed silly, but now I know how much profit it bring to city. I would have to remember to make a law benefiting the Waste Landers. She told me about her father's stories and I told her about my adventures. We talked till the moon was high in the sky and the moon's green rays stretched out in the sky. Even with all the stress I could find happiness with my dearest Aurora.

**April 2nd.**

I've snuck out nearly every night from the palace to go see Aurora. In the morning I was even more determined to stop my council from beating up my city and by night I was around a fire in the slums laughing with my people. Aurora has four little brothers who looked up to me. Well only three are biological. The last one is just a family friend who has no family of his own. His name is Sig and he is the biggest bad ass I know.

He was a year younger than me, yet he was the one to show me how to properly shoot a gun. As a matter of fact we get into more trouble on a daily basis than that Krew guy gets into food.

I can only hope my son's best friend isn't as wise cracking and reckless as Sig.

But dear heavenly precursor, I was having fun. Holding my lover Aurora in my arms, busting some metal head ass in the desert with Sig and his crew, and untimely gaining my city back from Veger's council, (and I say his because we no longer see eye to eye) I was a happy king.

**April 15th.**

I am going to marry that girl!

I've been telling Sig this all day, but he doesn't seem to believe me. He always laughs and says. "Yeah, right cherry. You may be king, but you don't have the jewels to purpose."

Ha. Well tonight is the night when I do it. I got the ring and the romantic atmosphere and the city is calm. I will make Aurora my queen. I mean I'm twenty years old and at my prime: of course she will say yes.

I hope.

I wish.

**June 11th**

I am the king of this city and I can do a lot of things, but making people love me is not one of them. However, by some miracle of Mar Aurora loves me. We are very happily married. I moved her into the palace as soon as possible. Although Veger didn't like it one bit.

A dirt rat into a queen.

That was what he said; when he thought I wasn't listening. Veger had become bitter and hungry for power. I had to beseech the council to remove him from power, but alas I was not victorious. Oh sure. I can fight off metal heads till I'm blue in the face, but the moment I wanted something… well that was a different story.

My government needed some serious work.

**One year later: March 23**

Today the Precursors were extra kind to me. I have been blessed…no more than that I have graced with a new born baby son. Sig teased me that we didn't waste anytime making our marriage offical since it has been nine months since our wedding when We had our first baby.

He has the strength of a twenty Yakcows, but all the beauty of his mother. I have never been happier than today. I held up my son and smiled. Mar himself couldn't have been a more perfect son.

It was Auroua's idea to name him that.

Mar, My son, The future king, The new Hero the world needs.

I pray he lives a glorious life.

**_August 1st_**

Mar is simply incredible. My son is already both walking and talking. He is intelligent, and strong enough to literally push over the couches we have in the palace lobby whenever he pitches a fit. Oh how wonderful I knew he was…and I figured he was already great enough. I was wrong.

I took him with me to go unblock some blue eco vent in the Forrest. I knew there wasn't any metal heads. Veger as slimy as he was did an excellent job enforcing my protection plan. He appointed a man named Errol who helped organize the Krimson Guard. It was my idea to appoint officers, but Veger took it one step further when he also appointed Baron Praxis to council.

But I cared too much about little Mar for me to notice.

Anyways back to my day's events. Sig and I took him with us and when he got to the blocked off vent, Mar he channeled eco.

My son could very well be a Sage. I took to every color vent that was close.

Red.

Green.

Yellow.

Dark eco is much to dangerous so I wouldn't ever expose that to him. Same goes for light eco. Who knows the true power of those crazy monks.

Everything. My son is a genius. I don't think a father could love a son more than I did.

**June 17th.**

I'm sullen to say I haven't seen Aurora or Mar in the better part of a month. I've been too busy engrossed into work. My city was been rampaged by these damned things. I didn't know how they keep getting in! Thank God for both Errol and Praxis. If Veger was my right hand then Praxis was my left. It seemed like I was booted out of politics altogether and I was forced to warded off the metal heads. I didn't mind much. I much rather go trigger happy with Sig and save lives than sit and enforce laws that made my people suffer. The entire Haven seemed to fall in that week. The slums, which were no more than apartments were reduced to a pitiful excused for a neighborhood. The buildings lost there luster and the people grew greedy and crime was like rabies.

I couldn't believe I lost the battle.

But I would not loose the war.

**October 1st.**

It's been five months and still I haven't been home. I've been with the Waste Landers in the desert trying to make head and tails of this invasion thing. I miss home. And things are rough out here.

Darling, My wife and Child: if you read this know I love both of you.

My only saving grace. The reason I'm still alive. Is the picture I received from you Aurora. The one where you in that big comfy velvet chair, Mar's favorite chair, and you are wearing that blue dress. Your yellow hair is braided to the side and your eyes are closed. Mar is asleep in your arms. His little face snuggled in your bosom and smiling peacefully. He is holding on to his story book, but it looks like it will dropped any minute now.

I almost cried. Almost. Even in war I can't see Sig see my soft side.

And that's what's going on. War. Son when you are older I pray to inherit this book, for I know that the world doesn't live in peace long. There will come a time where you need to protect your loved ones, and battle your enemy. I tell you this. Battle for the light, but use the dark power within.

**February 2nd**

Son, Mar…Everyone of Haven City. And mostly to you my beloved Wife.

I cannot express the shame and hurt I feel for becoming a failure.

When I returned my city had completely crumpled! The KG is running muck! They very people I signed in to help my city are shooting innocence! The level of tainted evil here is so high I can smell it. And what's worst my friend…my own council has betrayed me. Baron has overthrown me in my absence. As I risking life and limb to keep metal heads away, but I see now that you Veger was the evil one all along. I figured it! You were the one dealing with those damned creatures, but I digress. You told my people I ran away from war and now I am dethroned. My son… my four year old son and I were kicked out and sent into the slums.

But I guess non of pain of my manhood being ripped away from me is nothing compared to not being there for my family!

Oh My wife. My beautiful precious Aurora. Thos mongrels took you away from me!

Grief cannot express my level of sorrow!

And to add insult to injury. Mar refuses to talk. He refused to say anything, but a pitiful grunt or to cry. Sig says he was traumatized. Maybe Aurora told him to be quiet as the metal heads invaded and when…. When she didn't make it….he didn't have it in him to speek again.

Oh heavenly precursors I pray he talks one day!

I cannot fall any lower.

**May 20th**

I stand trail for trison.

But I do not sturrgle while in write in this jail cell.

I cannot and will not allow this dark warrior program to continue. So as long as my name is Damas I shall not let such abomination continue. If I die trying, then I entrust my son to carry out this one simple duty.

DESTROY THE DAMN BARON

**May 25th**

I am broken.

My son was been kidnapped.

I had left him in the care of someone I trust dearly. I even had that someone give him a crocodog for the birthday I missed. I wanted Mar to grow up in a safe place and now it's all over. Veger. Without Mar… What does this world stand?

I wanted to commit suicide, but son, by chance you are reading this: I don't want you to think your old man is a coward! I am a warrior and a king. And my God. Death will not be so sweet until Baron and Veger suffer from a thousand shots from Sig's peacemaker!

**May 26th.**

I am officially banished to the wastelands.

Veger figured the sand would kill me. What he didn't count on was that I have friends in high places. Sig.

Mar, listen to your father. If you ever in need in need a sidekick look this guy up. He took me to a safe place and I was suddenly surrounded by the people would were also outsiders. My people. I wasn't ready to die not yet. I looked at the rotting buildings and thought of how beautiful Haven was. I was suddenly excited. I knew that maybe we could restart, then one day the world will change.

I will wait for you son.

I began construct on Spargus today. Mar, you should see this place. The kingdom that will be rough around the edges, but still a home. Like Haven was indented to be.

_**Hey, hey! so ends Part one! Part two up soon. and by part two i mean when i wake up after a much deserved nap. lol**_

_**Comments, Concerns? please don't hestitate to review or email me or ask me some something on tumblr. **_

_**All my info is on my pro.**_

_**Hope u enjoyed. :)**_


	2. Part II

**August 30****th**

Spargus is growing even more and beautiful as the days continue. We are safe here. We thrive here. I've found about six underground wells and there is enough wild game here to last. It seems our population has also grown greatly. Mar would enjoy it here with all the little kids and Lizards to ride. It's still a long from civilization, but it is a home.

Sometimes I wondered if I just should have ran away from Haven before thing got this bad.

If I went away with my waste Lander born wife as soon as we married and had Mar here….

Would I still be able to hold you, Aurora?

**September 7****th****.**

Sig once again is here to save our lives. He and hatched a plot to get back at the horrible king. Sig is going to be our spy. I wasn't a fool to what was going on back in the city. Far from it. I knew That slob Krew would be mucking around in something almost as filthy as himself. It was I who instructed Sig to work with him: get much needed information and supplies using the pipeline in the pumping station with the excuse of metal head hunting.

My only regret is that I cannot come with.

**October 7****th**

It's cold at night. Too cold.

One child has already died. So I'm working on some plans to make a heater ran on red eco. With any luck I'll have it working in two weeks or so.

I pray Sig comes home soon.

Well while I out in the desert I stumbled upon some strange artifacts. Some armor of some sort.

I wondered who this belonged to?

**October 31****st**

Tonight is a great night. The generator is working, most of the buildings are constructed, and Sig is home safe. Sporting a rather interesting armor of metal head bones. He thinks he looks ravishing. Haha! That best friend of mine. Just when I thought the day couldn't get better, my people had a feast in my honor! I have never been more touched.

Oh Aurora! If you see the arena they build for me! It's beautiful… A place where real men thrive. I'm so happy! And that armor turns to be Mar's. There are a group of Monks who I let stay here. Not that I value their other world, day star mumble jumbled but they are very wise people.

So the mar once walked this very land.

I must say I am impressed. But I would much more enjoy if _my _Mar walked through his land.

**March 23 of next year**.

According to what Sig, my old city has gone to hell. Well much worst than hell. He also tells me stories of some renegade kid running around making trouble for Praxis.

I say kudos to that man. Someone needs to hand Baron his ass.

But other than that… When I'm not over run by pride, but swamped with sorrow.

I build an entire city in the desert, but I cannot rescue my own son!

Mar… you'd be about 5 or 6 years of age now huh? My little warrior, I hope Veger is at least feeding you well enough.

Did you know you didn't stop breast feeding till you were 5 months? Ha, although…I can't blame you .I just stopped to be honest with you Mar.

Sorry, when you're older you'll understand that comment, although I'm sure it won't please you much to know that much information. You have no idea how much I stay wake thinking how you! I want to be there for you…to teach you to hunt and swim and…

Look, you got your old man crying… Well that's enough writing for one night.

**July 4****th**

So The renegade kid is victorious!

He took out Barron, Errol, and Krew.

Either this guy has rage issues or is just plan insane. Mar pay attention. A true warrior displays level headiness during all battles; expect if he is as headstrong as your old man. So with Spargus thriving I can finally sit back. Mar, all I'm missing is you.

**August 3****rd****.**

We found a man wondering in the desert. He had some fuzzball with some kind of monkey bird. He looks kind of broken. We don't not need any spies from the city. We need to test if he is capable or not.

We took him back and I had my maids care of them. They gave him new clothes and cut his tangled hair.

Tonight I test him.

Mar I wish you could witness this.

Oh, not the fight, but this bird monkey thing that won't shut up. He says his name is pecker and he serves as a translator for sage named Onin. I'll keep him only because if they do turn out to be spies, then I have something to hold against him

August 4th

His name is jak.

He is very capable and strong and _Angry. _But I can see why, with all that dark eco pumped into him. I swear if I ever find out anyone ever did that to my son, I'd pull out his heart right where he stood. He is wroth something, and not because… well because he looks a lot like Aurora does… and he is stubborn as I am. In some ways he feels like a son.

What am I saying… we will just see if he impresses me more.

**August 6****th**

And he just keeps impressing me.

Herding lizards, beating Kliever at racing and shooting!

My my what an incredible young man… I want to stick around a bit longer here although I gave him the pass in and out of the city. He could be rather helpful and just in between you and me, Mar: he'd make a great older brother. Even with the eco…

Even Sig taken a liking to the boy… and that's a tough nut to crack.

Jak…May the precursors bless the ground you walk on. You give us hope that the dark markers will soon just be a forgotten memory. I believe in you. Mar, forgive me for giving your armor away, but Jak may need it more than you know.

**September 12****th**

I can't take it any longer. I am just stick of this war. Sig has tried to stop me from answering to jak's distress call, but alas I digress. Mar… My beloved son: this might be my last entry, but know this:

I died with honor along side of a great warrior. And hopefully I died kicking Veger's shinny pale ass!

In this journal are sketched of various things, and blue prints to the city, and other machines, I hope it sparks interest in you to travel the world as a protector. I also left the picture of when you were younger with your mother so you never forget that you come from the house of Mar. I'm sorry son. That I couldn't be much a father, but hopefully, you lived a much more charmed life than I.

Meet a smart beautiful girl. (Hopefully one who doesn't have your mother's temper)

Explore things and break barriers.

Get a friend who proves his friendship with love and not wealth.

Listen to your elders

And Mar, You don't have to grow up angry. It's ok to let go of what you're feeling.

My son… I love you. And hopefully I'll see you soon.

The king you will one day suppress

Damas.

_**Ok folks that's all! Sorry if it sounds choppy again, but hey I tried. This ends with the part in Jak 3 when Damas of course dies and Jak finds out he is the prince. I want to do a fic when jak actually finds this journal, but that only if I get reviews. Hope you enjoyed.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, but I wish I did!**_


	3. exclusive part III

**Author's note: 1****st**** of all Sweat and roses used to be an entirely different fic, but I decided to combine the two for convince. It's the same story line. 2****nd**

**You guys remember my idea of the fic when jak finds the journal. Well I have it wrote in my note book. I'm posting it up today 6/10/11 and I will update maybe every Saturday. it's called "Louder than words" I hope you guys will enjoy it as much I liked writing it. So now enjoy**

I will, but this is something I have to do before hand… My OC has an important scene and I didn't wanna leave it out. Think of it as a "pre-post sequel" lol… well you will understand soon enough. Without further ado…

Sweat and Roses.

Damas POV:

I became a shadow. I waited till the Krimson guard; my own personal body guard actually, stalked the hallway down from my room. I was posted up behind one of the many statues of Mar my father had created during his rule. I waited till Kirt's footsteps faded away and made a wild dash down the hall. I couldn't afford to be seen.

This was crazy! Veger would kill me if he knew what I was doing. According to my all to… _opinionated_ council, I didn't have time to wallow around in the filth of Haven.

It infuriated me to no end when I thought about how my glorious city had fallen!

Every time I smelt Baron's onion breath at the table, or whenever I saw Erol's cocky face I'd get sick to my guts. How dare they try to shape _my_ city!

But tonight wasn't time for my hate and strive in politics.

My heart could only beat joy as I raced out of the hall. I walked down the stairs and made my way to the castle's most lowest room. I was forbidden to enter that room far on the left here. Veger told me that it was an experimental room, although I didn't know what he kind he was talking about.

Again, call me naïve, but I was to blind to care. I found the right window and removed the latched that was locking it. and peeked down at the darkness below. It was maybe a 4 foot drop, but the darkness made it feel like 40.

"Damas?" called a voice from below.

"Hurry up already! You know how much we hate your guards." A different one snorted.

I chuckled softly. "Coming." I said happily. I pulled up the window and judged my landing. I caught a glimpse of something shinny and something drew my face into a huge smile. I hopped out the window making sure to land a back flip as a I fell silently onto the ground.

Three pairs of feet were the first things that meet my vision. I slowly rose, still grinning as I saw faces of the wastelanders.

Two faces male two one female.

Sig was one of them. He was rolling his eyes and holding up his lantern. The light barley showing anyone features, but I could tell it was Sig since he was huge. Build like a yakcow.

The second face was Tyven. He was a tough kid who pick up the bad habit of smoking despite only being 14. I could see the glow of his cigarette as he chuckled. "Show off." He said. Tyven was one her little brother's along with Sig. Tyven was the one that was actually blood related although. The youngest was Garen, who was six years old. Spunky child, that was. I bet he put up a fight when he wasn't allow to follow his siblings.

The last pair of legs was the prettiest so I saved them for last. I savored the time it took my eyes to travel up. She was wearing a pair of worn combat boots and green short shorts with two guns strapped to either side of perfect hips. She had on a white tank top that stopped at the navel. The tank top had one sleeve and was ripped and smeared with sand and dirt. Her hair was this beautiful yellow- green color. It was pulled back neatly into a braided ponytail that stopped at her waist. She had two green hair ties on the top of the braid and at the base, leaving a little tip unbraided. Her eyes were a piercing blue. Like deep pools. Her bangs were cut in a straight line parallel to her forehead living the sides an inch longer than the middle.

The body was one of power, yet one that you couldn't distrust. Deadly, yet it invited whoever was around. Aurora…

"Hey…" I said inching closer to her. My body was moving on its own at this point. The outside world quickly fading as her hand extended to meet mine.

"Hi." She said laughing as her lips dangerously closed in on mine. She smelt sweat and roses. both a warrior and a caretaker We shared a kiss and I forgot where we were… who we were with.

Hell, I had remind myself my name.

"Ew! Knock it off you two." Tyven grunted. "We just get back from a mission and you repay us by sucking my big sister's face off?"

"Sig laughed. "Angry cause you never kissed a girl." Sig was already walking down the streets. I smiled and took my girl's hand. We were going back to the slums. It was like our hang out spot. Not much of a spot, but it was the only place and time I could see them.

"I kissed a bunch of girls." Tyven retorted nervously.

"Mom doesn't count Ty." Aurous chuckled.

Tyven growled. "No! I meant… Mary… Mary fisher…"

I laughed. "Mary? The same Mary Fisher who is blind?" I still made effort to know my people as best I could.

Tyven took a long puff on is cigarette. "You wouldn't know her… She's way too hot for you anyways."

"Of course chili pepper." Sig chuckled making his way across a large puddle.

Tonight we were going to hang out at the outer most places in the city. It was reserved for the wastelanders. Thanks to my law, and Veger's idea, the wastelander's were originally slummers who I employed to find artifacts. Hard job, but we did pay. I wanted to pay more, but again I was over ruled. I did feel bad for being over ruled and watching these people suffer.

But being surrounded with these people. My loved ones. The warm soup in my belly and the stories of kills of metals heads in my ear. The stars hanging over our heads and Aurora's head on my shoulder. We laugh together, we die together. We strive together.

I loved the wastelanders. They were my home.

Later that night…

Aurora's POV

"Damas!" I cried out quietly, but with enough force to sound like a yell. He was on top of me and smoothing me with kisses. Somehow, my some way, he talked me into sneaking back into the palace. I had never slept in such a fancy bed. It felt like laying on feathers… So this is how the richer half lives? Damas' room was like three slum houses combined.

He laughed quietly. "Yes."

"I shouldn't be here." I said trying to get up. I felt out of place in all this luxury. He pushed me down.

"Relax. No one is going to find out." He said.

I picked up a pillow and threw it at him. He grimanced. "Oh… bad idea." He tackled me and we hit the floor. I gasped as he laughed at my bewilderment. "What the hell?" I asked jumping up. I was on pins and needles. Damas rolled his eyes.

"Take on a bunch of metal heads in the desert for eight weeks. You're a pro. Spend night with boyfriend… and you're a bigger baby than Krew at a weight loss clinic." He teased.

He picked me up and made me sit on his lap. I melted into him. Damas had the appearance of a rock, but felt more like being held by a cloud. My heart swelled as my lips found his again. I often felt not good enough. I mean the man I love was the king. A good looking, athletic, smart, talented, good willed… oh I just could go on! But i… I was a dust rat.

"I love you." He said suddenly. He was grinning. I smiled. "I love you more."

Damas raise an eyebrow. "Not sure about that…" he glanced at his bed and at the door suddenly. I laughed and shook my head.

"So… I see." I was willing to bet Damas was thinking "Then show me."

He blushed slightly. "Um… sorry. It was just a passing thought."

"It's a nice thought…" I said under my breath."

"What?"

"Oh nothing." I chuckled kissing him. I snuggled in the bed and he followed my suite.

"So how's velco?" I asked making conversation. He chuckled. He sounded half asleep.

"Veger is the same old slim ball." He said

I grimaced. "I really hate him. I would want crush Vegro's body's into a pile of metal head shit." I felt strongly about the government in Haven. I knew my Damas tried his best to better our lives and people got in his way! Dirty little scum bags like Praxis! I balled up my fist. Damas stroked my hair making my body relax. I looked at him shocked. His expression was calm and amused.

"My father used to tell me government is only a perception. Meaning that if you want to see something different, then imagine differently. When I close my eyes…I see this beautiful utopia. I want it back so bad Aurora. My vision of what life is. I'm going to get one day. And then you won't have to worry about getting Veger's name wrong again." His eye lids flutter as he spoke. I smile and left him go to sleep.

I couldn't sleep in this fancy room. Either it was the feeling of being comfortable, new to me, or Damas' snores.

I rattled through his stuff until a brown book came into view.

"Damy has a diary?" I squalled. I couldn't contain of chuckles. Damas snored loudly. I put my hand over my mouth. And let out a long breath. I read the first few pages. I was expecting to read about some of his women servants, but everything I read was about how he could better this city. My level of admiration of Damas grew with each page. He even wrote about _me._I was shocked… but happy. Happier than I had even been.

I found a pencil and flipped the very last page of the book. He'd eventually find this and I couldn't stop smiling as I wrote. When I finished I yawned sleepily and returned the book. I curled up next the king and thought about the letters as I let sleep find me.

To my king.

I found your dairy. You are probably saying it is a journal, but whatever. This means I read some of your deepest feeling and desires. I'm shocked… for one you are highly stoic even in writing. Sig would hate that. Two, what the drawings of me? You drew me with usually huge boobs? Is that true? And I love that you drew little airplane models for my little brother. Anyways again Damas I know you better than any one and I can honestly say I love you with my entire soul. All the eco in the world would be enough to fill the love I have for you. Damas, I want a life with you. I want a family and I want to be the best mother to my child and more than anything… I want to make you happy. Me, Aurora, the metal head killing, poor, wastelander. I want to make your life complete.

Aurora

To my child (if I am blessed with one.)

If all is well, then your father will show you these letters when you're old enough. I'm currently 17 years old and I'm already planning you. Well not too soon! Mother is very happy being a killing machine! I'm actually good at it, but is that a good influence on you? When you come I hope I know the right way to raise you. At the moment, our home is being threatened. May Mar watch over our souls. We need a hero, and maybe you will be it. when you come, I give one bit of advice: never forget who you are. I learned that. You know who you are, then you know where to go in life.

Love, Your mother one day


End file.
